


The Island's New Master

by FarFromTheTree



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Impregnation, M/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarFromTheTree/pseuds/FarFromTheTree
Summary: Nagito told Hajime that he found something really interesting in a secluded part of the island. With nothing better to do, Hajime reluctantly agrees to check it out.After all, what's the worst that could happen?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure this is the right way? We've been walking for at least ten minutes."

"Just trust me. I remember exactly how to get there."

"If you say so."

Hajime was starting to regret his decision. When Nagito said he had found something cool, Hajime had to admit he was curious. He had seen Nagito's luck first hand, so he knew that whatever it was, it was probably worth checking out.

But apparently, no one else thought that, so now he was alone with the other boy. He didn't mind his company, but the way he obsessed over the ultimates could get a bit... creepy at times. He didn't show it often, but sometimes, he made little comments that took it just a bit too far.

That wasn't even geting into their current situation. He could deal with creepy comments, but walking through dense vegetation with no indication they were getting any closer to their destination was another thing. He considered turning around, but sunken cost fallacy told him to keep going. He had come this far, so he was going to see it through. He only hoped it was worth it.

Finally, after what felt like hours, although it was closer to twenty minutes, they arrived at a clearing. Upon first glance, Hajime didn't see anything too interesting, and certainly not worth such a long walk. It was just a normal forest clearing. Nice if you wanted to go camping, but not too great otherwise.

Upon further inspection, he noticed there was actually a crater in the middle of the clearing. As he approached it, he heard Nagito from behind him.

"Ah, you found it! As expected of an ultimate, you noticed it much faster than I did!"

"It's not that impressive, this crater is the only thing of note in this clearing. It's only natural that you would be drawn to it." Hajime replied. Once he reached the crater, he was quite suprised to see what was inside it. It looked like a blob of jello, but with little tendrils. The way it moved, it was clearly alive, but Hajime had never heard of a creature like this before. Leave it to the ultimate lucky student to discover a brand new species completely by accident.

"I think it's some kind of animal." Hajime observed. "Maybe Gundham would know some more about it. We should show it to him."

"Maybe, but I wanted you to see it first." Nagito said, a bit stiffly. "Have you tried touching it?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea. It's a living creature, so I don't want to do anything that might hurt it."

"You won't hurt it." Nagito said, slowly getting closer to Hajime. "In fact, I think it wants you to touch it."

"Alright, you're starting to creep me out. I think I'm gonna head back to my cabin."

As he turned to leave, Nagito grabbed him, and pushed him to the ground.

"No, I don't think you will. I think you're going to serve master."

"Nagito, let me go!"

As much as he tried, Hajime couldn't escape from Nagito's grasp. He struggled, but his grip was inhumanly strong, and he was barely even budging. In his panicked state, he barely noticed how close his head was to the blob. That was, until one of the tendrils extended and reached towards his head.

When he saw that, his panic upgraded to actual fear. He tried once more with all his might to escape, but Nagito still refused to move. As the tendril approached his ear, he heard Nagito whisper.

"Shh, don't fight it. Soon, you'll serve master, just like me."

With those words, he felt the tendril slide into his ear. He could feel how slimy and gross it was as it crawled slowly towards his brain. He could feel it, even as it reached his brain and began it's work. He watched as what he could only assume were bits of his brain matter were sucked through the tendril to the main body and absorbed, causing it to grow in size slightly.

Then he felt nothing at all. After all, there was nothing for a drone to feel. Detecting that his conversion was complete, Nagito released him, and he stood up. His only goal was to protect the master, and to gather more humans for conversion and feeding. While there were more humans back at the resort, that would take much time, and be ineffecient.

From the knowledge stored within Hajime and Nagito's brains, the master recognized that two humans could create more humans by performing a ritual known as "sex". Knowing this, it commanded the two drones to have sex.

Hajime knew that the master wanted them to create a child, and he also knew that, with both of them being male, that would be impossible. However, he had no will of his own anymore, and so, he obediently stripped down and got ready to have sex with Nagito. 

While they obeyed their master's orders, they still retained some level of autonomy, if only to hide the fact that they were now drones from the unconverted ones. However, it also came in handy when they were ordered to do something that their master did not fully understand. While it did not specifically order him to do so, Nagito took Hajime's cock into his mouth to get him hard. As soon as he was, he turned and presented his ass to Hajime, who began fucking him right away. 

If Hajime had his free will, he might have thought about how tight Nagito's ass was. He might have commemted on how good Nagito looked naked. The two might have made out, Nagito might have told him how he had loved Hajime for a long time, had chosen him for conversion because he knew that the master wanted him to breed, and Hajime was the person on the island he most wanted to have sex with.

But none of that happened, because they were both drones. They only had three objectives: To protect, to convert, and to breed. Currently, they were focused on the third, so there was nothing that Hajime could do other than fuck Nagito. He couldn't even think of anything else. There was only Nagito, and the master's order to breed.

Soon enough, Hajime came, filling Nagito's bowels with his seed. As soon as he registered that, he pulled out, and presented his own ass to Nagito for him to breed. It wouldn't do if only one of them was bred, they needed to maximize the chance of creating a child.

Hajime's brain recognized that Nagito's dick felt so big inside him, and that that resulted in a pleadurable feeling. However, as that information was not seen as improtant to the master, it was ignored. Instead, Hajime focused entirely on being a good breeding whore. Which mostly boiled down to staying still and letting Nagito fuck him.

Eventually, Nagito came, and Hajime felt his cum inside of him. Once he was full of semen, the two drones seperated, dressed themselves mechanically, and headed back towards civilization. They didn't say a word, because as drones, they had no need to. Any important information would be delivered telepathically to the small piece of master that had been implanted inside their head when they were converted. All other stimuli would be ignored, unless it directly threatened the life of a drone.

Hajime arrived back at his cabin, and suddenly he was himself again. Still devoted to master, still desiring to convert others and to breed, but definitively Hajime. A small voice in his head, which he knew belonged to master, told him that he was returned to normal to avoid suspicion. If he remained a mindless drone at all times, people would get suspicious, and might discover and threaten master.

Hajime understood, and so set out upon his normal routine. He spent some time with his friends, and enjoyed the resort life. The whole time, he was evaluating the other students for conversion. He focused on the females, knowing that he needed to breed for master.

He eventually decided to just make a choice later. Master didn't want them to convert to many people at once, as frequent one on one trips to his location could make people suspicious. If someone who wasn't a drone witnessed a conversion, that could put master in serious danger, so it was best to play it safe. No more than one or two conversions a day, to minimize risk.

As he thought about potential future drones, his thoughts drifted to his current fellow drone. When he regained his free will, he assumed that things would be awkward between them. They hadn't been the best of friends prior to Hajime's conversion, and now they had fucked. But when he saw the lucky student while doing his rounds on the island, he felt nothing but affection towards him. Nagito had been the one to convert him into a drone for master.

As he thought about his encounter with Nagito, he felt himself get hard. As he did, he felt a strong desire to go to Nagito's cabin and have sex with him. Not a command per se, but it was clearly an instruction from master, so Hajime headed there. When he arrived, Nagito was there waiting for him, naked and masturbating on his bed.

"Master told me that you wanted to breed with me again."

"Not really. I just got hard thinking about earlier." Hajime said as he began to strip. Once he was fully naked, he got onto his knees in front of Nagito and began stroking his cock. "Although, earlier, we didn't get to enjoy ourselves. My brain recognized that it was pleasurable, but I didn't get to feel it. Maybe now we can fix that."

As he finished talking, he took Nagito's cock into his mouth. A few days ago, he never would have imagined sucking off another man. He was never into men, and in his conscious mind he still wasn't. But his drone mind didn't care about male or female, it barely had a concept of gender. His drone self was only attracted to other drones, and no matter how awake and alert he felt, he knew deep down that that was his true self. The conscious Hajime was just an illusion made to avoid suspicion.

Although, one benefit of that illusion was that it could interpret master's orders in various ways. As a drone, if he was ordered to fuck Nagito, that meant a single round in each of their asses, just get in, dump his seed, get out. But awake, an order to fuck Nagito could mean anything, as long as they did something that his brain recognized as sex.

It meant he could take his time sucking his cock. He could lavish Nagito with attention from his tongue. He could pay special attention to the head, and taste the precum that had accumulated in his slit. He could use one hand to fondle his balls, while the other fingered his asshole. He could feel Nagito twitch in his mouth, and enjoy the taste and texture of the semen in his mouth.

He swallowed the load, and felt the compulsion to have sex with Nagito fade. Apparently, master was satisfied with what they had done, but Hajime wasn't. He still hadn't cum yet, and so prepared to penetrate Nagito. While he was still kneeling, he began to tongue Nagito's ass. Once he felt it was sufficiently lubricated, he stood up and inserted himself into it, and began thrusting.

Nagito's ass was just as tight as he remembered it. Except now, he was fully aware and able to enjoy it. And god, was he enjoying it. While he already loved master with all of his being, he was now even more greatful to them for allowing Hajime to experience this.

Another thing that made this more enjoyable was hearing Nagito's moans as he was fucked. Hajime thanked whoever built this resort for making the cottages sound proof, because Nagito was loud. His cries of "Oh, yes!" and "Breed me!" really encouraged Hajime to pound his fellow drone into the mattress.

While he knew for a fact that the cottages were indeed soundproof, he was still a bit worried. Nagito's moans and cries were really loud, louder than what he and Chiaki had tested on their first days here. While normally he would ignore that worry and just focus on feeling good, if someone found them having sex, that could potentially expose master's existence to the others, thus putting them in danger. And so, he was compelled to shut Nagito up, which he did by mashing their lips together and kissing him.

It took Nagito a second to realise what was happening, but once he did, he kissed back with passion. Hajime supposed it made sense for him to be so enthusiatic about this. After all, he had chosen to convert Hajime specifically because he had been attracted to him. This was most likely a dream come true for Nagito, making out with his crush while they had sex.

For Hajime, though, this had nothing to do with love. He needed to cum, and Nagito was simply the only other drone on the island, so he was the only person Hajime could have sex with. This kiss was similarly utilitarian, although to Nagito's credit, he was a pretty good kisser. He could feel himself getting close, so he sped up his thrusts.

He came in Nagito's ass for the second time that day, but it was the first time he got to enjoy it. They continued to make out through Hajime's orgasm, Nagito holding him close so that he couldn't leave right away. Hajime supposed he owed it to him, considering he had converted Hajime into a drone for master, so he didn't complain too much.

As they continued to make out, Hajime maneuvered his lower body so that Nagito was inside of him. He hadn't planned on bottoming, but when master detected that Nagito had been "bred", they sent an order to "breed" Hajime as well. It didn't take very long, the make out sessions and assfucking had gotten him close to orgasm already.

The second that Nagito came, both of them reverted to drone mode. Hajime went into the bathroom and took a short shower, while Nagito laid down in his bed and fell asleep. When Hajime was done with his shower, he dried off, got dressed, and then just stood still. If anyone caught him leaving Nagito's cabin at night, they would be suspicious, so he needed to wait until everyone else was asleep. So he stood there, completely still, next to a sleeping Nagito, for over an hour.

Eventually, he determined that enough time had passed, and returned to his own cabin. He stripped completely naked, and laid down in his bed. With master having complete control of his brain, it was trivial for him to fall asleep. He didn't dream, but as he slept, his brain calculated. He was going to convert someone tomorrow, so he needed to pick a suitable target. There were so many good options, but eventually, he decided on one. Even in his sleeping, mindless drone state, he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I don't even ship KomaHina, but since this fic will eventually be a full island orgy anyway, and since these two make sense as the first two victims, I decided to just go with it. I hope that makes the people who do enjoy this ship happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for some ships i actually like. For all the KomaHina fans disappointed by the lack of it this chapter, while I can't necessarily promise any more of that, I can say that Hajime will continue to have anal sex with the other male drones.
> 
> And who knows? This story is still being written, so maybe I'll fit some more into a later chapter.

Hajime woke up, and his first thought was confusion as to why he was naked. His second thought never came, as he quickly switched into drone mode and went about his normal morning routine. It was important that he get ready quickly, so that he could get to work converting the other islanders. Master had detected that his confusion would waste time, so they took control of his body to avoid it.

The next time he had control of his thoughts, he was fully dressed, eating breakfast in the restaurant. While switching from normal to drone and back was always a bit dissorienting, it was a lot more so this time, as it wasn't a planned transition. While he was eating, the other students had woken up and made their own way to the restaurant. It would be bad if one of them saw him as a drone, so he woke up abruptly.

Unfortunately, while it did hide his identity as a drone, it did put him on the spot. Chiaki had said down next to him, and he knew she had said something, but as it wasn't an order from master, his drone mind had discarded it.

"Huh? Sorry, I spaced out for a second."

"I said that you're up early today. You usually don't get up until the morning announcement."

"Oh, yeah. I guess I am. Yeah, something fell over in my room and woke me up, and I couldn't get back to sleep, so I just, came here." He lied. He was sure that Chiaki would call him on the obvious fib, but she just nodded and began eating her own breakfast. Hajime let out a sigh of relief, before finishing his own food and then heading back to his room.

Once he was there, he took a moment to collect his thoughts. He knew that the most important thing was to protect master, to convert others, and to breed... right? He couldn't shake the feeling that there was some other thing he needed to do. Something about fragments maybe? He couldn't remember, so he just focused on the goal that he could.

The first step was going and finding someone to convert. It needed to be someone who trusted him, but would also be good for breeding. As he prepared to deliberate between a lot of options, he found that he had already decided on someone. He had no memory of coming to this decision, but his brain told him that this person was the best choice, so he set out to find her.

As it turns out, she hadn't traveled far from where he had last seen her. Chiaki Nanami was standing at one of the arcade machines in the lobby, mashing away at the buttons. Hajime knew how she could be if she was interrupted, so he waited until she lost a life before he approached her.

"Hey, Chiaki. Want to hang out?"

"Hmmm. I guess." She walked away from her game, and took a seat at one of the benches. She tapped the seat next to her, and Hajime sat down where instructed. Now that she was willing to listen to him, he needed to figure out a way to convince her to visit master. She wasn't much of an outdoorsy type, so she probably wouldn't be super willing to go 20 minutes into the jungle unless she had a damn good reason to.

"So, what did Nagito want to show you yesterday?" Or, maybe she would give him a perfect opportunity.

"It's a secret." Hajime replied. Chiaki pouted, before poking his cheek.

"Tell me." She said plainly.

"Nope. If you want to know, you're gonna have to come see it yourself." Playing hard to get was risky, but he felt that it was the best way to convince her. A feeling that was somewhat mitigated by the fact that she just stared at him, continuing to pout. He decided to pull back a bit. "Trust me, it's worth seeing. It'll be even better if it's a suprise. That was how I experienced it, and it was incredible."

Chiaki thought about it for a bit. Hajime was worried for a moment. Had he gone too far? Had Chiaki given him an out, and he had blown it? Before he could say anything else, though, she finally spoke up.

"Okay, if you insist, I'll trust you. But if it isn't good, I'll be angry at you." Hajime had to admit, Chiaki was pretty cute when she was angry. Though to be fair, she was pretty cute all the time. He was sure she would be even cuter when she was a drone for master, but first, he had to take her to them.

At his urging, they set out right away. He made it sound like it would take a long time, which, while 20 minutes wasn't exactly super quick, was not nearly as long as he made it out to be. Though it would be longer than before, because at one point, he felt a strong urge to delay their arrival, so he slowly veered off course.

He didn't even need to wonder why, as master told him directly. Nagito was currently converting someone, and if they went straight there, they would walk in on it. As much as he wanted to know who their new fellow drone was, he understood that, until she was converted, Chiaki would not be okay with that. So subtly, without her noticing, he wandered away from master. He wasn't worried about getting lost in the jungle, because he knew exactly how to reach master. He could be air lifted to anywhere in the world, and he would still be able to find them.

Once he recieved the ok, he turned back to where master was. They arrived within a few minutes, and at first, Chiaki was not impressed.

"Is this clearing it?" She asked, yawning.

"Yes and no. It's in the clearing." Hajime explained. He took Chiaki's hand, and half walked half dragged her over to master. Once they reached them, he pointed down at them, and Chiaki looked down. Master was noticable bigger than they had been the previous day, no doubt because they had just fed.

"Look at this thing. Isn't it weird?" He felt bad saying such things about master, but he didn't want to scare Chiaki off the way Nagito had almost scared him.

"Oh wow. It's a little jelly." She crouched down and reached a hand towards it. Master reached up with a tentacle as if they were a dog commanded to shake. "Hehe, he's cute."

Chiaki played with master for a bit, moving her hand around and watching as master's tentacles followed her. The whole time, she was distracted from the tentacle that was slowly approaching her head. She turned to say something to Hajime, but when she looked, he was standing completely still, arms at his sides with a blank look on his face. Before she could question him, the tentacle struck, going into her ear and slowly approaching her brain.

As the tentacle reached her brain, she saw Hajime begin to take his clothes off. Feeling scared, confused, and betrayed, she cried for help, before the tentacle sucked out part of her brain and she felt nothing at all. The tentacle retracted, and her brain bits were absorbed, causing master to grow even larger.

Now fully converted, Chiaki began to strip. Soon, her large breasts and dripping pussy were revealed to any who might be watching, although at the moment that was just the drone Hajime. Though he couldn't fully appreciate her beauty in this state, he could fuck her, which was exactly what he did.

When they both had a will of their own, there was a bit of mutual attraction between them. They never told each other how they felt, and now they were never going to. There was no need for romance when you were a drone. They simply bred for the sake of master. 

That lack of romance was reflected in how they had sex. If had been lovers, Hajime would have taken it slowly, giving her time to get used to his size before eventually speeding up. But as a drone, his only goal was to impregnate her as soon as possible, so he thrusted as hard and as fast as he could. To her credit, she didn't feel the need to complain, although even if she did, she wouldn't have been able to in her drone state.

While they were fucking, two more drones walked out of the jungle and began stripping. There was Nagito, as well as his newest convert, Gundham Tanaka. Nagito was told by master to convert someone who would be good for breeding, so his ultimate obsessed brain told him that the best choice would obviously be the ultimate breeder. That was ignoring the fact that he was an animal breeder, not a human breeder, and the fact that, if it wasn't for Hajime, they would still have no female drones.

Once both of the new drones were naked, they walked over to join in the breeding. They had bred each other's holes before Hajime had arrived, and with Hajime currently fucking Chiaki's vagina, there were exactly two holes left to be filled. Nagito took up position behind Chiaki, while Gundham lined himself up with Hajime's ass.

They penetrated their respective holes at the same time. Hajime noted, and then discarded, the feelings of Chaiki's vagina tightening around him, and that Gundham felt bigger inside him than Nagito had. Those two factors combined resulted in him cumming right away. Once he was finished, he just stood still. He had achieved his goal of breeding Chiaki, but if he got dressed and went home now, then Gundham wouldn't be able to breed him, and he could also disturb Nagito by pulling out of Chiaki. So he just stood there, balls deep in the gamer, until both of the other boys had cum.

Once they had, all four drones seperated, got dressed, and began the trek back to civilization. Once Hajime returned to his cabin, and regained control of his brain, his first thought was to go check on Chiaki. He knocked on her door, and when he heard her shout that it was open, he went inside.

Almost subconsciously, he locked the door behind him. He looked around the room for her, but didn't see her until he noticed that the shower was on. He took off his clothes and moved to join her. It didn't seem at all strange to his drone mind to walk into a shower uninvited, and Chiaki didn't think it was strange either when she saw him. He leaned down to kiss her, and without missing a beat, she kissed him back and began stroking his cock.

"So, how does it feel to be a drone?" He asked, breaking the kiss.

"It's kinda weird. Not being able to think is kinda scary, but breeding for master feels so good. I was a virgin before today, but now all I can think about is having babies." As she finished talking, she slid Hajime's dick inside of her.

"You'll get used to it eventually. And I'm glad that I was your first." They kissed again, and Hajime started moving his hips. He went pretty fast, but not as fast as he had earlier. He wanted to enjoy it, but he also knew from earlier that she could take it rough, so he kept to a medium speed. She definitely seemed to be enjoying it, given her cries once they broke the kiss.

"Oh, Hajime, yes! Fuck me, breed me, put a baby in me!"

"Oh, god, Chiaki, I'm about to...!" As he shouted, he came inside her for the second time that day. She came as well, the feeling of being impregnated for master driving her over the edge. She looked down at her belly and smiled. She couldn't be sure that she was pregnant yet, but the fact that she could be filled her with pride. She was being a such good breeding drone for master.

They quickly washed each other, and got out of the shower. Once they were dry, Chiaki invited Hajime to stay and play some games with her. With no other plans, Hajime agreed, and they quickly picked out something they could play together. Hajime sat down on the bed, and with them already being so close, Chiaki sat down in his lap. Since neither of them had bothered to get dressed after the shower, Hajime's dick slid directly into her ass.

They played together for a while. The whole time, she was slowly bouncing on his dick, almost without even noticing it. Neither of them acknowledged it, focusing entirely on playing the game while they had anal sex. Eventually, they reached the end of the chapter, and, still without saying anything, he lifted her up and moved her to the bed without removing his dick from her, and fucked her doggy style until they both came.

Hajime got dressed, and went on his way. Chiaki didn't bother putting her clothes on, since she didn't plan on leaving her cabin for the rest of the day. She just laid on her bed naked, fingering herself while thinking of all the children she would be having with Hajime, and all the other male drones on the island.

Hajime, however, didn't have the free time to sit and do nothing. He had recieved an order to visit master, which meant he needed to get there as soon as possible. However, instead of heading to the bridge to the central island, he found his feet carrying him across the resort, to the cabin belonging to his fellow drone, Gundham. He went inside, and sure enough, there was master, on top of Gundham's dresser.

Also waiting for him was the room's owner, as well as the ultimate princess, Sonia Nevermind. He could tell that she was already converted, due to the link to master that all drones shared. That, and she wasn't at all concerned that Hajime had just walked in on her naked and dripping semen from her pussy.

"Ah, Hajime, there you are."

"What's wrong? Why did master call for me?" Hajime asked, eyeing his fellow drones naked bodies as he too stripped naked.

"Master wanted to be moved to a more convenient home. I took them to my cabin, but Sonia has informed me that that might still be too strange, especially if someone other than me tried to convert someone." As Gundham spoke, Sonia walked over to Hajime and licked his cock to hardness. Then she turned and spread her ass, and Hajime started fucking her.

"That is a bit of a problem." Hajime admitted, ramming Sonia's ass right in front of her boyfriend. "So, what did you need me for?"

"Master seems to trust you more than the other drones." Gundham said, stroking himself as he walked behind Hajime. "They believed you would be able come up with a solution." Hajime felt Gundham penetrate him for thte second time that day.

He didn't respond right away, taking a moment both to think of something as well as get used to the cock that was now fucking him. However, Gundham simply assumed that he wanted to focus on breeding first, so he fucked him as hard as he could. Any thoughts of good places for master to hide were driven from Hajime's head as he was railed. Sonia could feel Gundham's force through Hajime, and she made her approval very clear.

Hajime came first, the stimulation from both ends being too much for him to handle. Feeling his semen fill her ass, Sonia came with a loud cry. They both collapsed, leaving Gundham to pound Hajime at his leisure until he too came, pumping a load into Hajime's ass. The three rearranged themselves, with Gundham sitting on Hajime's dick in the same way Chiaki had, and Sonia on her knees in front of him, fellating him.

Now able to control the speed of their lovemaking, Hajime took his time, so that he could focus on the important thing. Namely, where master could live that would keep them from being exposed, but wouldn't be too suspicious to bring someone for conversion. There were a few spots that weren't exactly bustling with people, but a lot of them were either as out of the way and inconvenient as the middle of the jungle, or would raise quite a few eyebrows if you asked someone to visit with you.

"How about the farm?" He eventually decided, giving a few forceful thrusts to celebrate coming up with an idea. "It's close by, almost no one goes there by themself, and since you work with animals, no one would suspect a thing if they saw you transporting master there."

"Hmm, that does seem adequate." Gundham commented. "Very well, Haijime. Your ideas are as good as your dick, which fills my anus like those of the incubi of hell!"

Hajime sighed, too used to both his fellow drones praising him sexually, and to Gundham's obsession with the dark arts. He just sped up his thrusts, eager to cum in the breeder's ass and move on with his life. It didn't take too long, Hajime still sensitive from all the orgasms he had already had that day.

Once Gundham was bred, all three of them got dressed and set about moving master to a safe location. Hajime and Sonia went out first to secure a wheelbarrow and a sack. They needed to move master to the farm without anyone seeing them, so it was important to disguise them. While Gundham had moved master back to his cabin previously, that was before master had fed on Sonia's brain, so they had been smaller then.

With their tools secured, it was trivial to move master to the new location. Hajime dropped Sonia off at her own cabin on the way back, and he and Gundham began their trip to the farm, with master in tow. On their way, they ran into a few people, but they all left the two drones alone after they explained that they were simply carrying food to the animals on the farm. All except...

"Oh, wow! Ibuki loves animals! Can I come with?"

The two drones looked at each other and after a moment, smiled.

"Yeah, of course." Hajime said. "I think they would love to be fed by you."


	3. Chapter 3

"So it's in here?" Mahiru asked, still skeptical.

"Unless it moved, and it didn't seem super move-y." Hiyoko replied, pulling Mahiru forward.

Mahiru trusted Hiyoko a lot, so when she told her about what she had found on the farm... to say she believed her would be a bit of a stretch, but she was willing to come with her to see it herself. At worst, this was just an excuse to get the two of them alone. She knew how the dancer felt about her, but if she was making up ridiculous stuff just as an excuse to hang out, she should really just ask Mahiru out.

Any thoughts of potential dates were thrown from her head as she turned the corner and came face to face with a large blob. She screamed and took a step back, though after a moment, she calmed down and set about examining it in greater detail.

"So how did you find this thing again?" Mahiru asked, walking around it and taking some photographs of it.

"Well, I came here to the farm to see the animals, and to squish some Mr. ants. When I came in here, this thing was just sitting there. It was really weird and squishy, so it was fun to play with." Hiyoko explained, slowly approaching Mahiru from behind. "Then, a little tentacle came out and went into my head. It felt really funny, then it took out a part of my brain and turned me into an obedient drone!" She said in the same cheerful tone she had been speaking in previously.

"What?" Mahiru cried, but it was too late. Hiyoko grabbed her arms and held her in place, and she could only struggle helplessly as a tentacle slowly reached towards her ear. It reached inside her, took her brain, and she became a drone like the small dancer beside her.

As the tentacle retracted and master grew bigger from feeding, Mahiru blinked and looked around. She needed a moment to get used to her new existence as a drone. The other drones before her had been in mindless drone mode for a significant amount of time after their conversion, but master had deemed that unneccesary and potentially hazardous after their move to the farm, so all conversions since then had allowed drones their limited consciousness immediately.

Being aware did not prevent Mahiru from receiving orders from master, and she felt the need that all other drones felt to breed. As such, she began to take off her clothes. She heard Hiyoko make an excited noise behind her, followed by the sound of her kimono hitting the ground. Once she was naked, she turned around and was immediately shoved on to the ground by a diving hug from the dancer. She was pulled into a kiss, which, after a moment, she returned with passion.

For weeks, Hiyoko had loved Mahiru, but she had been too scared of rejection to tell her how she felt. So when she was converted, and learned that drones were to breed with each other, she knew exactly what she was going to do. Before, the closest she could get to being romantic with Mahiru was to brush against her while they showered. But now, they were making out in the dirt, and they were going to be doing a lot more very soon.

Mahiru was the first to escalate, reaching down and inserting a finger into Hiyoko's vagina. She broke the kiss to moan, which Mahiru took as a cue to start fingering her harder. She lets out another moan, and Mahiru feels her cum all over her hand. She collapses, and Mahiru just lays there, embracing her.

At some point, she thinks that they should probably get dressed, or at least go somewhere more private to continue, but something tells her that she needs to stay where she is. After a while, she hears footsteps approaching, and while her brain tells her to hide, instead, she spreads her legs and shows off her pussy to the new arrival.

All the fear subsides as the figure gets closer, and she realizes that it's another drone. Specifically, one Kazuichi Soda, and she understands that he is here to breed them both for master. She smiles, happy to be useful for master, and watches as Kazuichi undresses, and lines himself up with her pussy. He penetrates her, and she feels complete for a moment, before she stops feeling anything.

As Kazuichi fucked her, she had reverted to a mindless drone. She sat silently let herself be bred for master. If she had been allowed to keep her mind, she would've cried out in ecstasy, revealing the three of them to any passersby. Instead, she and Hiyoko had their minds turned off for the duration of the breeding session.

Once Kazuichi came inside her, he moved on to Hiyoko. The photographer simply watched the two of them have sex. In her mindless state, she felt nothing as she watched the girl she loved have sex with someone else. But even if she could think, she still wouldn't care, simply happy that Hiyoko was breeding for master. 

She woke up in her cabin about an hour later, with a womb full of semen, and a new girlfriend. Though, now that she thought about it, they never actually agreed to anything official. Did drones even have romantic relationships? Either way, she wanted to see Hiyoko, so she headed towards her cabin. Even if they weren't dating, they were certainly fucking, and were absolutely going to raise two beautiful children for master to feed on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini chapter because I thought of this scenario, and I didn't have a good way to tie it to the other chapters so I just wrote it by itself.
> 
> I was gonna have a bunch of these and put them in one big anthology chapter, but that would just make it hard to find a good stopping point.


	4. Chapter 4

Hajime was starting to get used to being a drone.

Not that he wasn't used to it immediately, since master, having direct control of his brain, was able to just make him used to it. It was just, after about a week of serving master, he had gotten pretty good at it, even when he was awake. Master almost never took away his free will anymore.

He was also able to order his fellow drones around, to an extent. Hajime, and to his knowledge, only Hajime could use the psychic link all drones had with master to communicate with the other drones. He knew other drones could call on sexual partners when they felt horny, but that was something master did to help them breed more. Hajime could actually control it, sending out specific orders to other drones as well as reading their thoughts.

There were a few limitations to it. For one, they wouldn't drop absolutely anything to follow his orders. If they were breeding, or interacting with someone who hadn't been converted, they would simply ignore him. Being able to read what their minds made it easy to avoid those situations, but it was annoying if the person he wanted to breed with was busy.

They could also ignore commands if they simply didn't want to do them. Since they weren't orders directly from master, drones were not specifically required to obey them. While this almost never came up, since drones were naturally more open to suggestions anyway, there were a few times where Chiaki was too busy gaming to suck his dick, or Kazuichi just had to finish working on a car engine before he could get his ass railed.

The other thing was that he would instantly know when someone was converted, because he gained access to their mind as well. He was the first to know when Sonia brought in Kazuichi, or when Hiyoko wandered into master by accident and got take. The fact that someone had stumbled upon master was disconcerting, but the feeling of the dancer's pussy clamping down around him managed to calm his nerves.

One side effect of his powers was that he could do it by accident. Ever since master let him fall asleep with his mind, he began having dreams again. Whenever he had a sexual dream involving one of his classmates, he would often find them in bed with him the next day. Sometimes they had Hajime's dick inside them, sometimes they just layed down and slept beside him, althought they did usually have sex once they woke up.

Which was what he thought happened today. When he woke up, the first thing he felt was the heavy weight on him. The second was how soft and warm that weight felt. He opened his eyes, and was greeted by the sleeping face of Mikan Tsumiki, the ultimate nurse. Used to this, he reached out with his mind to wake her up so he could breed with her. But when he tried, he realized something that terrified him.

Mikan wasn't a drone.

Mikan wasn't a drone, and she was in Hajime's cabin. Who knows what she had witnessed. What if she knew about master, what if she knew that Hajime was turning their fellow students into drones, what if-

Hajime took a deep breath. He had to calm down and assess the situation. So far, all he knew was that Mikan had entered his dorm room and fallen asleep. That didn't mean that she was going to expose master. In fact, if she had seen something, it was likely that she would have told everyone right away, so the fact that she was here meant she probably didn't know anything. Either way, he would need to convert her as soon as possible, just in case.

As he began planning how to get her to the farm, he noticed her start to stir. Panicking, he stayed as still as possible, hoping in vain that she would somehow ignore him.

"Huh....? Ah! H-hajime, what are you doing here?" She said, startled by his presence.

"Um, this is my cabin? I should be asking you that." He shot back.

"It is? Ah, I-I'm sorry! I must have gotten lost last night and gone to the wrong cabin!"

"It's fine, but more importantly, could you, umm, get off of me?"

"Ahhh! I'm so sorry!" Mikan replied, scrambling to get off the bed. Unfortunately, in her rush to get away, she accidentally pulled the covers off with her. And since all drones slept naked, Hajime's erect cock was now on display for the nurse.

"Agh!" Hajime cried, and quickly covered himself. But it was too late. She had gotten a good look at how hard she was, and her apologetic nature was telling her exactly what she could do to make up for walking into the wrong cabin.

"Wait. Y-you're like that because of me, r-right?" She stammered, crawling back over to him. "Please, let me t-take care of it for you."

"What?" Hajime questioned, but he didn't stop her as she reached out and began stroking his cock. He was confused, but if she wanted to give him a handjob, he wasn't going to stop her. At the very least, this would give him time to think of a plan to get her to the farm for conversion.

Though, as she kept stroking him, and eventually took him into her mouth and started sucking him off, thinking straight wasn't exactly easy. Hajime had gotten his dick sucked by half a dozen different people by now, but somehow, Mikan's mouth felt the best. Maybe it was because she wasn't a drone yet, or maybe she was just that good, but either way, it wasn't too long before he came.

She was suprised, but she took it in stride, swallowing his load and showing off her empty mouth afterwards. If Hajime hadn't been a drone who only wanted to breed with other drones, he would have found it super hot. In fact, since he knew she would be a drone by the end of the day, it was still super hot.

"You're still hard..." Mikan noticed, growing more confident. "Let me fix that."

She began to strip, taking her clothes off slowly and seductively, making a show of it. Hajime almost couldn't believe this was the stuttering girl he had met a few weeks ago. Although, she certainly reminded him of that version off her when, while she was sliding her panties all the way off, they caught on her foot and she knocked herself over, somehow landing directly on top of him, impaling herself on his cock in one swift thrust.

"Ahh! I'M SOOOORY!" Even as she was getting fucked and crying out in pleasure, Mikan still felt the need to apologize. It would have been cute if it wasn't indicative of her horrible self esteem issues."I'm sorry, I'm sorry, oh fuck me, I'm so fucking sorry!"

Hajime wanted to tell her that she would always be loved and accepted if she submitted to master and became a drone, but he knew she wouldn't understand. Instead, he kissed her, trying to get the point across, but at least quieting her even if he didn't.

The kiss caught her off guard, but once she realized it was happening, she leaned into it. They made out with passion, and for a moment, it was like they were really lovers. It was almost like she wasn't a complete mess, and he wasn't a mindless drone only leading her on so he could feed her brain to an alien creature.

Eventually, though, it has to come to an end, and Hajime felt himself get close. He broke the kiss just long enough to let out a quick "Cumming!", before he came inside her. He didn't think much of it, but as he pulled out of her, he saw her glancing down towards her stomach with a look of concern.

"I think I saw some birth control pills at the pharmacy..." She muttered to herself. She looked exhausted, like she might pass out. Hajime almost felt bad for her, until he realized that her passing out would be great for him. If she was unconcious, he could just carry her to master, at least so long as no one saw him do it. Smiling, he sent out an order for Ibuki to keep watch, and began stroking himself back to hardness.

Mikan wasn't sure what to think. She couldn't believe she had done something like that with a classmate! If the others found out she had done something so lewd... there was no doubt, they would hate her, call her a gross slut, and they would definitely hate Hajime too just for associating with her. She would need to formally apologize to Hajime for this later and oh my god he was inside her again.

It was already hard for her to think after the first round, so when she was penetrated again, her brain basically shut off. She could barely comprehend how good Hajime's dick felt inside her. It wasn't just his size, he was hitting all the right spots almost naturally. If she didn't know better, she might have thought that Hajime had done nothing but have sex for the past week.

It didn't take long for her to cum, but Hajime didn't stop. He kept pounding her, kept making her cum over and over until she finally blacked out from sheer pleasure. Satisfied with this outcome, Hajime called Kazuichi to his cabin, and got to work redressing the unconscious nurse. On the off chance that someome did catch them taking her to master, it would be a lot easier to think of an excuse if she wasn't naked.

Kazuichi arrived just as he finished putting her clothes on. Hajime mentally checked in with Ibuki to see if it was safe to start moving Mikan. It wasn't, so he had Kazuichi suck him off to pass the time. He wasn't quite as good with his mouth as sone of the drones, but he was always eager to drink some cum.

Once the coast was clear, and Hajime had both cum and gotten dressed, the two boys headed out, carrying Mikan from the resort all the way to the farm. Hajime had to admit, the entire time they were carrying her, he was terrified of someone catching them. Fortunately, they managed to reach the farm without incident.

Once they were inside, they laid the sleeping nurse on the floor in front of master. As master extended a tentacle towards her ear, she began to stir.

"Huh, Hajime? Eep! Where are we? Why is Kazuichi here?"

"I'm just here to help out, and to watch." The mechanic answered.

"W-w-w-watch? What does that meaaaa...." Her question was cut off as master's tentacle reached her brain, turning it off temporarily as part of it was removed and absorbed by master. As they waited for her conversion to complete, the boys quickly stripped naked. Once they were, they started making out, each one taking the other's dick in their hand and stroking it.

Their make out session was interrupted by a sudden cry of "I'm sorry!" They broke off to look towards the souce, and were happy to see Mikan taking her clothes off.

"I'm sorry!" She said again. "I'm such a bad breeding drone, you two needed to use each other to get off!"

Hajime kneeled down and kissed her.

"Don't say that. All drones love each other, you included. Me and Kazuichi were just happy to see you join us." Hajime assured her.

"Though, if you really feel that bad about it..." Kazuichi said, sticking his dick in both of their faces. "I have a pretty good idea for how you can make up for it."

"Ah! Yes, of course!" She said, immediately taking it into her mouth. Happy that she was fitting in already, Hajime decided to help her out, licking and kissing the exposed parts of Kazuichi's shaft. They each took turns, when Mikan popped it out of her mouth, Hajime started sucking it and Mikan moved on to the balls.

The two were rewarded for their efforts with a shared facial. Hajime took a moment to take in the sight of Mikan's face covered in semen, then leaned in to start licking her clean.

"Hehe, that tickles!" She giggled. "Although, Kazuichi, if you really want to breed me, you won't get very far by cumming on my face."

Kazuichi understood, and after a brief pause to get into a more comfortable position, the two were fucking on the floor of the barn. Hajime wanted to join in, although Mikan's ass was inaccessable without forcing the two to stop, or reposition again. So instead, he was forced to fuck Kazuichi's ass, not that the mechanic would complain about having a big dick inside him.

Nor would Hajime about a tight ass, although he would have preferred a new one to one that he had fucked multiple times before. Hoepefully, if he pounded him hard enough, Kazuichi would cum faster, and they would switch positions anyway. With that in mind, Hajime began thrusting as hard and fast as he could, absolutely railing the other boy.

Kazuichi made his approval very clear, as did Mikan. They were both very loud lovers, which Hajime would enjoy, normally. But while they were in the farm, which was not soundproofed and close to the road, that was a liability. So, he ordered the two of them to kiss, which they did instantly.

Hajime had watched his fellow drones make out before. He had even done so while fucking one of them before. But the fact that he had ordered it, that they wouldn't be kissing except for Hajime's command, made it so much hotter for him. He came, releasing a flood of semen into Kazuichi's bowels. That set off a chain reaction, the feeling of being filled with Hajime's seed made Kazuichi cum, and the feeling of being filled with Kazuichi's seed made Mikan cum.

After a moment to rest and reposition, they were at it again. Hajime was fucking Mikan doggy style in the ass, and Kazuichi was fucking his ass. The threesome continued for a while, and by the end all three of them had assholes and stomachs full of semen. Once they were all satisfied, they got dressed and each headed their seperate ways.

As he went to leave, Mikan stopped him.

"Umm, I just wanted to say..." She started, before looking away, blushing.

"What is it?" Hajime asked. He could have looked into her mind, but it seemed like she wanted to say whatever it was herself, so he decided to let her.

"It's just... earlier, before I was converted, I thought about taking birth control, to avoid getting pregnant from breeding with you. I just wanted to apologize. I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine." Hajime assured her. "You didn't know about master then, so it's fine that you didn't want to breed for them yet. Just so long as you do now."

"Yes, of course! I promise to get pregnant, and give birth to a child with an amazing brain for master!"

Hajime smiled, and kissed her. She was already such an excellent drone. They broke off after only a second, and began walking back towards the resort together. It was already almost noon, and neither of them had eaten breakfast yet. Semen was delicious, but it wasn't exactly filling.

"Hey, you two!" A voice called out behind them. They turned, and saw Ibuki Mioda running towards them. "You guys just finish banging each other's brains out?"

"Ibuki! Not so loud! What if someone hears you?" Mikan scolded, but Ibuki ignored her, instead leaning close to Hajime and whispering in his ear.

"She's such a good choice for a drone. How's her tongue feel?"

"Felt pretty good on my dick, and Kazuichi seemed to be a fan." He replied. Ibuki smiled, and turned her attention to the nurse, who was still bright red.

"Ooh, you had a conversion threesome too? Nice." She started walking away, before turning around and kissing Mikan on the lips right in the middle of the resort. "Come to my cabin after you finish eating. Bring your pussy."

And with those words, Ibuki skipped off. Hajime was looking around the resort in a panic, making sure no one saw what just happened, but Mikan felt her heart skip a beat. She may have been a breeding drone for her master, but she was pretty sure that she was in love.


	5. Chapter 5

"Fuck, coach. I don't think I've ever had a dick this big inside me before."

"Hah! You like it?" Nekomaru laughed. "Your ass isn't that bad either!"

Hajime simply moaned in response. He figured going into this that Nekomaru probably had the biggest dick of anyone on the island, just based on his physique. But imagining someone having a big dick was a different thing than having said big dick pounding your ass. He was afraid at first that it might break him in half, but now that he was feeling it, he knew it was absolutely worth that risk.

As good as it felt, and god did it feel good, he did need to wrap things up soon. He had lured Nekomaru to the farm by asking if he wanted to help Hajime work out, an offer that he accepted immediately and enthusiastically. As a result, several people who hadn't been converted yet knew about their trip. If they stayed here, "working out" for several hours, someone might get suspicious, and come to check up on them.

Hoping it would speed up the process, Hajime pulled the coach into a kiss. He would have tried to ride his cock faster, but he was still afraid of seriously injuring himself on the coach's massive fuckstick. He also took this moment to feel up his chest. Hajime was impressed by how muscular Nekomaru was, even before he was converted. And now those muscles served master, and Hajime could experience them any time he wanted.

"Hajime, I'm cumming!" Nekomaru called out, breaking the kiss. As he felt the coach's semen flood his insides, Hajime came as well, covering the muscular chest he had been admiring in his seed. After a moment to catch his breath, he slowly climbed off of Nekomaru's massive shaft. 

"So, can I trust you to convert Akane?" Hajime asked.

"No problem!" Nekomaru said. "She'll be a mindless drone by the end of the day, or my name isn't Nekomaru Nidai!"

"That's great, just, not so loud, okay? It'd be bad if someone heard you."

"Oh, right. Sorry about that." Nekomaru replied, a bit deflated. That mood continued as the two cleaned up and got redressed. Hajime wanted to lick the semen off of Nekomaru's chest, but remembering his earlier worries of getting caught if they took to long, he settled for a few quick licks and let Nekomaru finish cleaning with tissues.

The two left the farm and went their seperate ways. Coach Nekomaru was always dependable, so Hajime was sure he would get Akane converted. With that in mind, he decided to just take a day for himself, and just relax. He figured that he should call someone to have sex with. Preferably someone who bottomed, his ass really couldn't take much more today.

Once he got back to his cabin, he stripped naked, layed down in bed, and began looking into the minds of the other drones.

"Let's see who's free right now..."

~~~~~~~~~~

"Ibuki... not here!" Mahiru said between moans. "W-what if someone sees us?"

"It'll be fine." The musician assured her, pumping her fingers in and out of the photgrapher's pussy. "Everyone already knows we're both gay. The only person who'd be upset is Hiyoko, and she's already a drone."

"It's not about being seen as a lesbian! I just, oh god, don't want them to see me get fingered!"

Ibuki didn't really have a good response to that, so she just leaned in and kissed Mahiru. Ibuki had always had moments where she got super horny out of nowhere, so when she got that feeling today, she sought out the nearest drone, which happened to be Mahiru, and just pushed them against the nearest wall.

"Please, we're so close to the cabins, let's just go there and I promise we can have sex for as long as you want." Mahiru pleaded.

Ibuki took a moment to think about that, continuing to finger the other girl the entire time. In reality, she had decided almost immediately, but just wanted to look at Mahiru's embarrased face for a few more seconds.

"Okay!" She said, and ran off, dragging Mahiru by her arm towards the cabins.

Mahiru had barely closed the door behind her when Ibuki was fully naked and masturbating on the bed.

"C'mon Mahiru, I need you, I've got the need to breed!"

"Hang on, I'll be right there." Mahiru replied, as she took off her clothes. Once she was nude, she joined Ibuki on the bed and began eating her friend out.

"Oh, FUCK! That feels SO GOOOD!"

Ibuki continued making similar vocalizations as Mahiru tongued her. The photographer just rolled her eyes. Ibuki could be very annoying at times, but at least her pussy tasted good. Mahiru had never had sex with a woman before she was converted, but now she was hooked. Of course, her top priority was to breed and get pregnant for master, but whenever none of the male drones needed her, Mahiru usually found her tongue buried in someone else's snatch.

Whether it was her girlfriend wanting some TLC, Chiaki wanting a partner for a naked gaming session, or like now, Ibuki just being a horny lesbian, Mahiru found herself being extremely popular with the ladies now that she served master. And with that popularity came a lot of practice in making girls cum. A lick here, a thrust with her tongue there, and a quick nibble of her clit was enough to recieve a rush of pussy juices onto her face.

Mahiru sat up, and immediately found herself pulled into a passionate kiss.

"I love tasting myself on someone else's lips." Ibuki said.

"Well, why don't you taste it some more then." Mahiru replied seductively, leaning back into the kiss. As they made out, Ibuki shifted her position on the bed slightly, and began scissoring with Mahiru.

"I hope you're ready to go all night, because this party don't stop!" Ibuki called out.

"Oh, fuck. I mean, I did promise."

~~~~~~~~~~

Hajime was brought back to his own mind as he felt himself cum all over his own chest. The display he had just witnessed was so hot, he was tempted to head over to Mahiru's cabin and join them. He knew they wouldn't complain about being bred, But they seemed to be having fun on their own, and Hajime would feel bad about interrupting them.

Instead, he decided to keep looking, going back into his fellow drones minds. He didn't bother cleaning himself, since he figured whoever he ended up calling would be more than willing to lick his cum off of him.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Seriously, where does a loser like you get off having a dick this good?" Hiyoko asked, bouncing up and down on Kazuichi's cock.

"I don't know!" He replied, sounding a bit strained. "But can we wrap this up? I've got important projects to be working on."

"Nope!" She replied, reaching down to tug on his balls. "You had the audacity to interupt me when I was having sex with Mahiru! Now you have to deal with the consequences, which means fucking me until I'm satisfied!"

Kazuichi let out a groan. While he would never say no to the chance to breed with a fellow drone, he was wondering if maybe he should have this time. But when Hiyoko walked in on him, threw off her kimono, and pulled his dick out, he wasn't really thinking about anything other than breeding for master.

But four loads later, he was certain that Hiyoko was fully bred, and he was ready to get back to what he was doing. But she had other ideas, going so far as to tie his wrists together so that he couldn't resist. Now he was stuck here for who knows how long. He didn't know how much stamina Hiyoko had, but considering how long they had been going at it and she still didn't look even the least bit tired, it had to be a lot.

"You know, originally I was just going to chop your dick off, but if I did that you wouldn't be able to breed for master anymore, so they didn't let me." She explained casually, still riding him. "You better appreciate how kind master is!"

"Of course I do!" Kazuichi responded, almost automatically. He loved master with every fiber of his being already, for turning him into an obediant drone and giving his life true meaning.

"They eat brains, right? Do you think they'd eat other body parts?" Hiyoko wondered aloud. "Maybe I can get them to eat you? It should be fine as long as your dick stays intact. Maybe that's how we'll celebrate once we convert everyone on the island! I'm sure master would love eating you, and we would love making master happy!"

They both knew deep down that it didn't work like that, that master only desired brains. Yet, the thought of giving his life to please master, of proving his absolute devotion by giving up everything he had, really did something for Kazuichi, and he came.

"Oh my god, you did not just cum from the thought of being eaten alive." Hiyoko said in disbelief. "Is that what you're into? You wanna get vored?" 

"That's not-"

"Too bad, I don't care!" She cut him off before he could defend himself. "What I do care about is this dick, so less talking, more fucking!"

Kazuichi just groaned, but out of fear of retaliation, started thrusting his hips. Hiyoko smiled. Now this was more like it.

~~~~~~~~~~

Hajime groaned as well, but out of disappointment. When he saw that Mahiru was busy, he was sure that Hiyoko would be free, but evidently the opposite had been true. Hiyoko had been busy, leaving Mahiru free, and someone had jumped at that opportunity before he could.

Oh well. There had to be someone who was available right now...

~~~~~~~~~~

"Don't worry, you're doing fine." Sonia said.

"Oh god, he's so big though!" Mikan cried, and Sonia nodded. Her boyfriend had one of the biggest dicks on the island, at least among the drones. This wasn't the first time she had coached one of the other girls in taking it, and with two more girls yet to be converted, she certainly wouldn't be the last.

"Indeed, your vagina is very pleasant for me." Gundham commented, slowly pumping in and out of Mikan. It had been Sonia's idea to invite the nurse, claiming that his dick was too amazing to not share with the world. He didn't really understand, but he couldn't disagree with his dark queen, and his master was sure to enjoy him breeding with as many fair maidens as possible.

Mikan didn't really know what to think. Sonia was so excited to have her breed with Gundham, but he was just too big. A life of being a bisexual with a preference for women made even smaller dicks seem big inside her, so she was not prepared for an actually large one, even with Hajime fucking her on occasion.

"Just relax. It might hurt right now, but you'll get used to it eventually." Sonia assured her, rubbing her shoulders. Mikan wanted to believe her, but with how much it hurt, she wasn't sure she could. But clearly she had fucked Gundham countless times, so it was clear that she enjoyed it.

To help, Mikan thought back to her days as a nurse. Whenever she gave someone a shot, she told them that it would only hurt for a moment, and then it would be fine after. This was just like that, only it had already hurt for more than a moment. But it was okay, she just had to endure for a few more minutes, and then she would feel the best pleasure she had ever felt, according to Sonia anyway. She didn't think anything would ever top how she felt when her brain was taken and she became a drone for master, but she trusted Sonia, and was willing to see this out.

Suddenly, she couldn't see anything, her entire field of vision obscured by something pale. She panicked, incredibly confused by what was happening, until she felt a nipple brush against her lips.

"Here, suck on these. It should help take your mind off of the pain." Sonia explained, then let out a small moan as Mikan took her advice.

Mikan focused as much as she could on just sucking Sonia's tits. She sucked them like a baby, she nibbled them, she pushed them together and brought both nipples into her mouth at once, anything she could think of. Her own attempts at enduring hadn't been working, so the second Sonia offered an alternative, she dived headfirst into it.

As she sucked, she felt the pain in her lower half slowly fade away. In fact, it was actually starting to feel good. Not as good as Sonia had claimed, but still a definite improvement. She pulled away from Sonia's breasts and let out a moan.

"That's starting to feel better." She said. Gundham nodded, and began to slowly pick up the pace of his thrusts. She let out a loud moan, but was quickly silenced by Sonia kissing her. They made out for a moment, before the princess broke away.

"Does it feel good now?" She asked.

"Oh god yes! It's incredible! It was so worth it!" Mikan cried out.

"Good. Then I won't feel bad about doing something selfish." Sonia replied, and climbed on to the bed. Mikan wasn't sure what she meant, until she came face to face with the princess's pussy.

Sonia let out a loud moan as Mikan began to eat her out. She had quite a bit more experience with the female anatomy, mostly due to Ibuki, though she did have a small amount of experience from before she served master. And it showed, Sonia already close to cumming after just a few seconds, although the pleasure of having her tits sucked, and of sharing her boyfriends cock with someone probably contributed to that as well.

Even after Sonia came, Mikan didn't stop. The nurse was experiencing too much pleasure to be able to think straight, her body moving on autopilot as she ate out the princess. Sonia leaned on Gundham for support, before pulling her boyfriend in for a kiss.

"I am about to cum!" Gundham declared, pulling away.

Mikan cried out her approval, her voice muffled by Sonia's pussy. She came with Gundham, clamping down on him and milking his cock for all it had. He pulled out of her, and Sonia leaned forward.

She wanted to enter a 69 with Mikan, but master didn't let her, not wanting her to disturb the semen inside her. She had no such mental block when it came to her boyfriend, however, taking his cock into her mouth and deepthroating it. She sucked it for a moment, then pulled off with a loud pop.

"I hope you have enough for one more." She said, before deepthroating him once again.

Gundham simply let out a small moan in response, putting a hand on her head and pushing her further down his cock.

~~~~~~~~~~

Hajime sighed, another three partners too preoccupied to help him. He made a mental note to get fucked by Gundham later, and began searching for someone else.

He noticed a new mind had become accessible. It seemed like Nekomaru had converted Akane already. Curious about what they were up to, he looked into her mind.

~~~~~~~~~~

"OH GOD COACH, THAT FEELS SO GOOD!"

"There's more where that came from!" Nekomaru said. "Think you can handle it?"

"YES! FUCK ME HARDER! BREED ME!" Akane cried, and Nekomaru chuckled.

"That's the spirit!" He called back, and sped up his thrusts.

He knew she would be able to take it. After all, he had trained her himself these past few weeks. If she couldn't even endure a brutal fucking, then he would be a failure of a coach. 

In truth, he had always found her attractive, but as a professional, he would never lay a hand on one of his athletes. But then he became a drone, and he realized that not breeding his atheletes was a waste of their potential. Sure, it might take them out of the action for a few months, but feeding master was much more important. He made a mental note to thank Hajime for converting him later, unaware that he was already doing something amazing for him.

Akane, to her credit, was withstanding an unbelievable amount of pleasure. She was no stranger to sex, having been groped and fucked by people at her part time jobs. But this was just so much more. Not just the intensity, but the fact that she was doing it with someone she cared about, combined with the residual pleasure of having her brain eaten by master.

She almost passed out, but she knew that if she did that, she would be letting down not only Coach, but also master. She needed to protect master, and if Coach had to carry her unconscious body back to the cabin, people might suspect something. So she endured it, even if deep down, she just wanted to let it overwhelm her so that she could experience nothing but pleasure.

However, while her carefully trained body and mind could endure, the person hitching a ride inside her mind most certainly could not. Hajime was able to feel everything that the person he was observing could feel, and that included Akane getting absolutely railed. He thought that he would be fine after he had personally gotten fucked by Nekomaru earlier, but he hadn't considered that Nekomaru was holding back on him, and wouldn't hold back on his favorite pupil.

The fact that he had been fucked in the ass, and Akane was getting fucked in her pussy also didn't help much. That plus the pleasure from her fresh conversion was enough to overload Hajime's brain. He came instantly, and passed out, fortunately severing the link between him and Akane. She and Nekomaru continued fucking for a while after that, completely unaware that they had been spied on.

~~~~~~~~~~

When Hajime woke up, the first thing he felt was two warm mouths on his dick. He laid there for a moment, just enjoying the double fellatio, before he opened his eyes and saw the faces of Chiaki and Nagito. He smiled, and reached down to pat their heads.

"Oh, you're awake." Nagito noted.

"Hey Hajime." Chiaki greeted him, then went back to sucking him off.

"We were breeding, when we both suddenly felt the urge to have sex with you. But when we got here you were asleep, so we got started without you." Nagito explained.

So they were also busy, Hajime thought. He felt bad for accidentally interrupting them, but since they were already here, he might as well use them. Chiaki seemed content with just sucking his dick for now, so he turned to Nagito and pulled the other boy into a kiss. As they made out, he reached down and started stroking his dick, which was already semi-hard from his time with Chiaki.

"Turn around." He whispered, and Nagito understood. He manuvered himself on the bed so that they were in a 69 position, Hajime immediately taking his now fully hard dick into his mouth. Chiaki, seeing how she was the only one not having her genitals played with, decided to escalate, sitting herself down on Hajime's dick and riding him.

With the dick he had been sucking getting eaten by Chiaki's pussy, Nagito focused his attentions towards her, licking at her clit, as well as the exposed parts of Hajime's shaft. He wanted his partners to feel good, but more importantly, the sooner they came, the sooner he could get his ass fucked.

Hajime was fully content. This was the first dick he had ever sucked, snd even now, it was still one of his favorites. He was fucking the first person he had ever converted, and the person who had been his closest friends back when they both had free will.

Nagito's dick twitched in his mouth, and Hajime tasted his semen as he came. He savored it, feeling nostalgic for his first day as a drone, the first time he had ever tasted semen. Once he was satisfied, he swallowed it, and then began thrusting up into Chiaki. He came next, and the feeling of being bred pushed her over the edge as well.

As his two lovers rearranged themselves, Hajime just laid back and closed his eyes. All of this wouldn't be possible if he wasn't a drone. As he felt Nagito's ass around his shaft, he smiled. 

Serving master was the best thing he had ever been ordered to do. He wanted to share this feeling with as many people as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a quick chapter where all the current drones had sex with each other. It would be easy, and give an excuse for more smut.
> 
> It took over a month and I ended up writing two other stories while trying to make this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

"No."

"What?"

"I said I'm not joining your fucking sex cult!" Fuyukiho said, catching Hajime off guard. "You think I don't know what you get up to in that fucking barn? You keep inviting people there, and then I catch those same people sneaking off together, barely able to keep their hands off each other."

"Wait, it's not-"

"Don't try to deny it!" Fuyuhiko cut him off. "Look, I don't give a shit what you degenerates do, just leave me the fuck out of it."

With those words, the Yakuza turned and walked away, leaving Hajime standing there, dumbfounded. To be honest, he hadn't expected converting Fuyuhiko to be easy, per se, but he never thought he would get so thoroughly rebuffed.

Evidently, he and his fellow drones had not been as stealthy as he thought. Though fortunately, he was not aware of master, this would make things very difficult going forward. Up till now, his classmates had been both very trusting of him, and completely unaware of what was happening. Fuyuhiko was neither of those things.

As Hajime thought about it, he had absolutely no idea what he was going to do about this. In theory, he could just have the other drones forcibly restrain him and bring him to master, but he didn't want to resort to such drastic meausres, at least not right away. He needed some help, another pair of eyes to look over the situation, and possibly find something he had missed.

~~~~~~~~~~

For some reason, he had expected Byakuya's dick to be dirty. Though, he supposed that if you were as rich and powerful as he was, you were expected to be presentable at all times. Either way, he had a really nice dick, and it both tasted nice, and felt good inside Hajime's ass. Not as long as Gundham's, but it was a bit thicker.

But it wasn't his dick that Hajime was after, as good as it was. It was his brain, or at least the parts that master didn't find tasty. He was always reliable when you needed guidance, and right now Hajime needed that now more than ever before. And he would ask for that guidance, right as soon as he stopped making out with the other boy. And once he made him cum, that was important too.

Satisfied, and with an asshole full of semen, Hajime explained the situation to Byakuya. He thought it over for a minute, and for a moment Hajime was worried that he had reverted to mindless state, before he spoke up.

"The problem is that he doesn't trust you." He stated.

"I figured that part out myself." Hajime replied. "Do you have any ideas for how I could get him to trust me?"

"That wouldn't work. He sees this as a weird group where we all have sex together. Even if he trusted you with his life, that would mean nothing if he didn't find you attractive." Byakuya explained, and Hajime nodded.

"Okay then. So should I have one of the girls approach him?"

"Pekoyama." Byakuya replied bluntly.

"What?"

"Those two have been close since our first day on this island. It's very likely that they knew each other before we came here. If anything could convince him to, in his own words, 'join a weird sex cult', it would be if his childhood friend was a member." Byakuya finished.

"Well, one problem with that, Peko isn't a drone." Hajime protested. Byakuya just gave him a look, as if to say 'Really?'

"Yeah, I'll go convert her. But not right now. Master doesn't like to eat too many brains at once."

Byakuya nodded, and with that settled, the two headed their seperate ways. He was quickly stopped by Hiyoko, who, happy that her Mr. Ham Hands was a drone, pulled him into her cabin for breeding. Hajime would have loved to join them, or even go into his mind to observe, he needed a plan on how to get to Peko.

~~~~~~~~~~

As it turned out, he didn't really need a complicated plan to convert Peko. As it also turned out, she was really good at sucking dick. Like, really good. As in, Hajime came within seconds of her taking him in her mouth. None of the other girls had a technique like Peko did.

"How are you so good at that?" Hajime asked her, once she was finished with his cock.

"When master was going through puberty, he would often have me deal with his sexual urges. Over the years, I have gotten incredibly experienced with servicing men." Hajime glanced at the large blob behind them, confused. "Not our master. My young master. Fuyuhiko."

"Fuyuhiko is your master?" Hajime asked, in disbelief.

"Yes, he is. I am his sword, and his shield. My only purpose in life is to serve my master."

Hajime gulped. He looked into her mind, and saw that she was one hundred percent serious about that. She saw herself as Fuyuhiko's tool before she saw herself as a person. Maybe this plan wouldn't work after all.

"So, would you have a problem with turning him into a drone?" He offered, afraid of how she might respond.

"Of course not!" She answered, and Hajime let out a sigh of relief. "My goal is not only to protect my master, but to make sure he lives in comfort. Turning him into a drone who served master would accomplish both of those things."

Satisfied with that explanation, Hajime turned his attention to his far more pressing problem: he had not yet bred Pekoyama. He gave a mental command for her to get into position, and he began fucking her in earnest. He had to admit, it felt good knowing that he was fucking someone else's girl, but he knew it would feel better when Fuyuhiko was here, and they were all having sex together.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, god, not you too."

"Please? Just this once, and if you hate it, you'll never have to do it again." Pekoyama bargained.

Fuyuhiko let out a sigh. He really didn't want to do this, but the girl he had loved for years was aking him, and he wasn't sure he would be able to turn her down. He wanted to tell her how he felt, and while blurting it out during lovemaking was certainly an option, it would be significantly less romantic if he did it as part of an orgy. But he might not get another chance...

"Alright, fine." He said with another sigh. "But I'm not letting you or anyone put anything up my ass, capice?"

"Yes, of course!" She responded, grabbing his hand and starting to run off.

"I know where the fucking barn is!" He scolded, breaking out of her grasp. She quickly apologized, and the two headed off to the barn.

"Maybe that was a bit harsh..." He thought to him self. He did really care for Peko, but if someone saw him getting dragged around like a child, his reputation would tank.

When they arrived, Fuyuhiko was suprised to see only Hajime was there waiting for them.

"Where is everyone? I thought this was gonna be, like, an orgy or some shit." Fuyuhiko questioned.

"This is just your initiation. The orgies can come later, if that's what you want." Hajime calmly explained.

"Well, whatver. As long as 'initiation' doesn't involve me getting fucked in the ass." Fuyuhiko responded, and began taking his clothes off. He stopped after he got to his shirt when he realized that neither of his companions were moving.

"Hey, what the hell? If were having sex don't you two need to get naked?"

"Oh, we will. But first, you need to get initiated. Follow me." Hajime replied, and walked towards the back of the barn. Confused, and about 80 percent that this was actually a prank, Fuyuhiko followed him. He was aboit to call him out, when he turned a corner and saw a giant blob monster.

"What the fuck!?" He shouted, and after a brief moment, turned and walked away. "Nope. Fuck this shit. I'm out."

As he went to leave, he found his path blocked by his own bodyguard.

"Alright, Peko. This was funny for a moment, but now it's really fuckin' not. Get out of my way."

"I'm sorry." She replied, and before he could react, she grabbed his arms and dragged him back towards master.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK, LET ME GO!"

"I'm sorry, master, but I have to obey master. Once you serve master, master, you'll understand."

"What the fuck did you just say?"

Peko held Fuyuhiko still in front of master, and he watched as it extended a tendril towards him.

"Hey, come on, please don't do this!" He pleaded, struggling. "Please, Peko! I... I love you, so please!"

When he said that, Peko turned him around, so that they were facing each other. For a moment, he thought that she was going to let him go, until she spoke.

"Thank you, young master. I love you too. I promise, this will feel amazing once it's done."

With those words, she kissed him on the lips. A million emotions went through his mind, happiness, terror, confusion, love. Bit then the tendril reached his ear and took part of his brain, and for a moment, he stopped feeling anything.

Whwn he regained consciousnness, Peko let go of his arms, and he pulled her in, embracing her as they made out. This new exsistence felt so wonderful, he never should have tried to escape. As soon as they broke the kiss, they tore their clothes off, and seconds later they were fucking like animals.

"Fuck, Peko. This feels so good! Thank you so much for showing me how amazing being a drone is!"

"Don't thank me. It was Hajime's idea to convert you."

"That true? Hey Hajime, get that dick over here. I need to thank you!"

Hajime finished stripping, and walked over to where the two were fucking. As soon as he was close enough, Fuyuhiko took his dick into his mouth and started sucking him off. He wasn't as good at it as Peko, lacking her years of experience, but he would have plenty of time, and dicks, to practice.

As he got his dick sucked, Hajime turned his attention towards the future. There was only one person left on the island who hadn't been converted. Once they were a drone... everything would be perfect. Their lives' true purpose as breeding stock for master could truly begin. Just the thought of that made Hajime cum, Peko watching as her old master drank down another man's sperm as if it was his favorite drink.

She leaned in and kissed him, enjoying the faint taste of semen still on his lips. For the first time in her life, Peko felt like more than just a tool. She was a drone, able to serve as a food source for her master, and create more food by breeding. And as Hajime got behind her and began fucking her ass while her old master fucked her pussy, there was nothing more she could have wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter left.
> 
> Will the last survivng student be able to escape his future as a breeding drone, able to fuck anyone on the island at any moment with no complaints from them?
> 
> Ehh, probably.


	7. Chapter 7

This was it. The day that Hajime had been waiting for ever since he had become a drone. Finally, every single person on the island would serve master. They wouldn't need to hide anymore, able to freely express their love both for each other, and for master. There was just one problem.

The last person left was the ultimate chef, Teruteru Hanamura. Hajime had saved him for last on purpose. It wasn't because he would be difficult to conivnce, in fact, quite the opposite. It was more that, until they had all been converted, drones needed to operate with some amount of subtlety, and Teruteru was... less than subtle.

The fact that Fuyuhiko had suspected something already with how stealthy Hajime thought they had been only proved that he had made the right decision in waiting. The chef could barely keep his pants on just being around the opposite sex, or even the same sex in some cases, so for them to be always willing...

Really, with how creepy most people found him, the fact that Teruteru was getting laid at all would probably raise a few red flags. And so, Hajime had waited until he was the last person left before he approached him. He had been more than happy to go to the farm with Hajime, which seemed like a good start. It would only be a few minutes, and they could finally let go and open worship master like they deserved.

That was two hours ago, and in that time Hajime had lost count of how many times he had cum. Within seconds of them entering the barn, Teruteru had stripped naked, pulled Hajime's pants down, and gone balls deep inside him. Sure, it felt good, but it would feel way better once Teruteru was down a brain.

And god, did it feel good. As it turned out, he wasn't bluffing when he talked about how much he could pleasure someone, he actually knew exactly where to touch and how to thrust to make Hajime feel incredible. His dick wasn't the biggest, a bit shorter than Gundham, but a bit thciker than him. But he really showed that it wasn't about size, it was how you used it.

But still, if he didn't convert Teruteru now, he might fuck him into unconsciousness, get satisfied, and then leave with his free will intact. Desperate, and feeling him tense up and deposit another load in his ass, Hajime called out to the other drones. He just had to stall out until they got here.

As Teruteru pulled out, Hajime saw his opportunity. He quickly seized Teruteru's dick and begain sucking it. Hopefully, this would allow him to control how fast they went.

"Oh, a fellatio after anal? I didn't take you for the kinky type, but I suppose I didn't take you for the type to have a quick fuck in a barn either."

"Quick?" Was all Hajime had time to think before Teruteru grabbed his head and started aggressively facefucking him. His plan to control the pace absolutely backfired, this new position way more intense than before. Hajime was seriously worried about being injured from how rough he was being.

Just as his vision started to fade, the thrusts stopped, and he looked up to see Nekomaru and Peko holding Teruteru off the ground.

"Alright, that's enough."

"You have avoided master for long enough."

"Oh, hey you two. Did Hajime call you here? Are we about to turn this into a full orgy?" The chef questioned, as the two dragged him towards the back of the barn. "I did always find your muscles attractive, Nidai. And I would certainly love to see your sexy black thong with my own eyes, Pekoyama."

The two drones said nothing as they brought him before master. Teruteru simply kept trying to proposition them, until he saw master with his own eyes.

"Oh, and what's this thing? Are we going full tentacle porn?" He asked, as he watched the tendril extend towards him. Before he could say anything else crude, it went into his ear and ate his brain, converting the last surviving free willed human into a drone.

As soon as the tendril retracted, a sudden wave went out across the island. Instantly, every person reverted into mindlessness and stripped naked. The entire island was engulfed in an impromptu orgy, drones who weren't already near each other seeking others out and mating with them.

The four in the barn were no exception, Teru taking Peko's vagina, and Nekomaru taking his ass. Once Hajime had recovered, he moved behind Peko, and began fucking her ass. When they came, they switched positions, each person getting a turn with every other hole.

Once each person had been thoroughly fucked, they dispersed, each one seeking more partners to breed with. This continued for the entire rest of the day, only stopping once master noted that the drones were too exhausted to continue. Hajime woke up the next morning balls deep in Hiyoko, in the middle of the dining hall.

Life continued in that manner for some time. Clothes were completely forgotten about, everyone simply going naked, and fucking whoever they wanted whenever they wanted. The only breaks taken from sex were to sleep and use the bathroom, with other essential tasks like eating simply done in pairs.

As the weeks passed, some of the earlier female converts started visibly showing their pregnancies. The ones who hadn't yet ended up breeding non-stop, while the ones who had spent time with Mikan learning about safe ways to give birth.

All in all, life was good on Jabberwock island. As Chiaki gently rode his cock while they played games together, he rubbed her swollen belly and began to imagine what her child would look like. No matter how they ended up, he was certain that their brain would make a fine meal for master.

~~~~~~~~~~

A boy sat in a room on an isolated island, far from civilization. He was watching a computer screen intently. Behind him, a door opens, and a girl walks in.

"So, how are the remnants doing?"

"Oh, Kyoko. They're doing pretty well. In fact, I think they might be ready to graduate soon."

"Really? So soon? Are you sure about that?" The girl questions.

"Can't you just trust me on this?"

"I do trust you. If I didn't, I would have turned you in to HQ by now." The girl shot back "Speaking of, how do you plan on convincing them that the dangerous criminals that we captured are good guys now?"

"It'll all work out, just trust me on this." The boy responded. The girl gave him a look, but left him alone without any further questions.

A small tendril brushed against the boys leg. I'll let you have her soon, I promise, the boy thought, and the tendril retracted. He reached into his pocket and pet the small creature. You'll have a big feast waiting for you very soon, he thought, looking at the degeneracy happening on the screen.

The boy smiled. He was so Lucky to have found his master. He only Hoped that the others would love them as much as he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
